You'll always be Daddy's Little Girl
by Inkwell Lynx
Summary: Spectrum Dash gets a letter that, even before he reads it, reminds him of all the memories, both good and bad, he has about raising his daughter Rainbow Dash. Please give this a try!
1. Birth

_**Hello! I just thought of this randomly, and thought it would be cute! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Rainbow Dash, Spectrum Dash, and Firefly all belong to Hasbro.**_

_**(Despite Firefly never appearing and Spectrum never getting a name)**_

_**Plot belongs to me.**_

Spectrum Dash. In all honesty, he was somepony who you wouldn't really pay attention to. He was a purple Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail. His golden eyes shone with patience and understanding. And that is what he was; patient and understanding. Also respectful, rather quiet, and slightly shy. Everything his wife, Firefly, was not. Today began as any normal day, with breakfast for two and Firefly being nearly late for work at the weather factory. He didn't work today, as the spectra was all done being stirred. However, many thunderclouds still needed to be made.

The door bell rang, which was an oddity. Spectrum opened the door and it revealed a grey mailmare with blonde hair. The most peculiar thing about her were here golden eyes. The left one was focused on him. The right, however, was looking up to the top of the door. Spectrum made no remark, in fear of offending her.

"Letter to Spectrum Dash!" she yelled excitedly.

"That's me." the stallion chuckled. The cross-eyed mare handed him a letter and left.

Spectrum went into his modest kitchen, and looked at the envelope. It was addressed from Ponyville, but with no name. The weather pony sighed, he recognized the mouth writing. Of course he did. After all, he wteethe one who taught her to write in the first place. Spectrum Dash looked happily at the still closed envelope. He don't even open it before his mind wandered to his happiest memories.

**(About 18 years ago)**

Spectrum could remember it clearly, but, let's skip the 'magic' of child birthing. He saw his wife Firefly, she looked tired, her bright pink body looking less muscular than usual. But what do you expect after 9 months of pregnancy? Firefly's electric blue mane hung limp, and there were bags under her eyes. However, her deep purple eyes were full of energy and joy.

Spectrum nuzzled his exhausted wife. The doctors were just making sure everything was fine with the baby. Firefly, however, was getting anxious.

After an affectionate nuzzle with her husband, she asked him. "Where is she? Where's our foal, Spectrum?"

"Sshh, it's alright honey. The doctor is just making sure that it's alright. They should be back any second now." Spectrum attempted to soothe his nervous lover.

Firefly was having none of this, however. When Dr. Glider returned, she took to yelling at him. "Where is it?! Where is my baby?!"

The doctor smiled, clearly used to this. "Don't worry, Miss Firefly, she is right here." He gestured with his wing to his side. Spectrum raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sh-she?" an emotional Firefly managed to whisper. Dr. Glider chuckled and reached towhat Spectrum originally thought was a saddlebag, but revealed itself to be a foal carrier. The doctor was swift but exceedingly gentle and careful with the new born when handling her to her mother. Then Spectrum got a look at the baby. HIS baby.

She was a gorgeous cyan blue, and had brilliant magenta eyes. The foal wasn't crying, in fact she looked determined not to shed a tear.

"So, what's the little one's name?" Dr. Glider asked.

The pegasus couple was going to name their foal Lightning Dash. It didn't have a specific gender, and it implied speed. Something VERY dear to the pegasi race.

"Lightn-" Spectrum was about to inform the doctor of his foal's name, but was interrupted by the pink mare on the bed.

"Spectrum, look." Firefly pushed back the wrapping at the filly's head. Out came her mane. It was rainbow like Spectrum's but far, FAR brighter. The new father gave a gasp of surprise and adoration. Dr. Glider looked very pleased. Apparently, this never got old.

"Her name," Spectrum spoke, after an affirmative nod from his wife, "Is Rainbow Dash."

**_First chapter! Review if you want me to do more! Uh, bye now!_**


	2. First Day of School (before)

_**Hi everypony! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I had a MAJOR lack in inspiration. That and I was watching Dan Vs episodes on YouTube. It's a good show, I recommend it.**_

_**And without further ado, here is the second chapter of the story!**_

* * *

><p>Flight Camp.<p>

Those two little words meant everything for a young pegasus. Flight Camp was where they would learn to fly. Sure, some parents might teach their children ahead of time, but Flight Camp decided whether you were a true pegasus of Cloudsdale, or just a flightless outcast.

The now 5 year old filly knew this perfectly. Probably because her mother had been reminding her of the Camp's importance nonstop. Rainbow knew her mother meant well, and it only added to her already substantial excitement. Today, she was going to learn to be the top flier in all of Equestria! She just knew it!

Unfortunately, this beginning of the rest of her life was interrupted by a slight problem.

Cloudsdale Elementary School.

You see, Flight Camp took place _after_ school and on holidays. Not to mention every weekend. Sure, the pegasi weren't _technically_ a race of warriors that each held a rank in the army and were trained in the art of combat since infancy anymore. At least, that's what they want you to think.

Firefly could remember her own fillyhood all too well. The pink mare actually didn't take to flight early. She was a... "late bloomer". However, Firefly always did have the heart and soul of a champion. So did Rainbow Dash, so it must have been genetic.

Yes, Firefly and Rainbow Dash were very alike in their personalities. However, they also shared an unwillingness to back down from their opinions. A case of competitive stubbornness, if you will.

So there they were, a hot pink mare with electric blue hair yelling at a cyan, spectra maned filly, who was wholeheartedly yelling back. And on the sidelines there was a lavender stallion, looking at his wife and daughter in amusement.

"I don't want to go to school!" little Rainbow yelled. "I just wanna go to Flight Camp!"

"You are going to school whether you like it or not, missy!" Firefly replied angrily.

"Who cares about school? It's the dumbest thing ever! I don't need to be smart, all I need is too be fast! So I should only go to Flight Camp!"

Firefly's tone went slightly colder and she lowered her voice. "Flight Camp doesn't accept truants. If you don't go to school, they will probably just kick you off the cloud."

Dashie gasped. "Th-they wouldn't! Right Daddy?" the filly looked to her father for support. Spectrum quickly thought of a compromise.

"Well, I don't think they'll try to send you to the ground... But they won't teach you to fly unless you go to school." he said nervously. Spectrum Dash hoped he said the right thing. Firefly looked triumphant and Rainbow Dash looked slightly miffed. At least he stopped the screaming.

"Alright, squirt." Spectrum said to his daughter, his soft, deep voice further soothing her anger. "You ready to go to school?"

Rainbow sighed. "Yes, Daddy..."

Firefly smiled. "Who do you want to walk you?"

The cyan filly pointed her right hoof at her father. Firefly and Spectrum smiled, but Firefly's held a bit of sadness. Spectrum Dash was about to ask her what was the matter, but Rainbow piped up first.

"But only if Mommy takes me to Flight Camp!"

This sent Firefly beaming again. She wrapped a pink wing around her filly and pulled her into an affectionate hug. After the two Dash's left the house, Rainbow hopped onto Spectrum's back as he spread his strong purple wings and ascended toward the elementary school.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*sigh* I'm pretty sure that's how my first day of kindergarten went. Y'know, besides hopping on my dad's back and have him fly me to school. That'd be pretty awesome actually!<em>**

**_Also, I have a question. Should I include a toddler segment? If I do, it'll be OBSCENELY short, just a heads up. It'll mostly be Dashie wrecking the entire house._**

**_Peace Out!_**


End file.
